Enraptured
by SepiaDreams
Summary: The story of Rapture through the eyes of an unlikely plane crash survivor. Travelling with the only other survivor and being led by their Rapturian radio guide, can she piece together the past of Rapture and save herself and her new companions?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So I've wanted to start writing for a long while now, and never seemed to have the inspiration. BUT! I replayed Bioshock recently, and my imagination burst into action. I also read a few Bioshock fanfics on the site which are pretty amazing. There's one you should definately check out called Downward Spiral.**

**This story is based during the first game, and will be riddled with spoilers, so there's your warning. I'll be changing a few things to fit the story line, and a few character descriptions will be a little different to the game as the developers gave nearly every character brown hair and brown eyes, and a few pretty important characters just used re-skinned splicer textures *cough* **_**Atlas**_** *cough*.**

**It's M rated because the game is rated so. I mean, bashing in the skulls of splicers with a wrench is pretty graphic.. and I just love descriptive writing..**

**This could very well turn into a Jack/OC or Atlas/OC kind of thing, so there's another warning for you. I'll try my hardest not to make the OC a complete Mary Sue, so pleeeease warn me if she starts showing the tell tale signs.**

**Thanks so much to EagleWatch for reviewing, and ZomRomCom for adding the story to your story alerts. You guys are rad.**

**I've added a little extra section on the advice of EagleWatch. Thanks again :]**

**There's lots of "he", "she", "him" and "her" in this chapter, as I didn't want to start using names until they had introduced themselves.**

**-x-**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything in this story, except Jack's personality, his dialogues, Lacey, and the story line.**

**-x-**

**Chapter One.**

**-x-**

Mid-Atlantic, 1960.

Apollo Air, flight DF-0301.

89 passengers & 6 crew.

San Fransisco to London.

There was very little happening in the cabin of flight DF-0301. The time was nearing midnight and many of the passengers were already sleeping. Most of the movement was coming from a young woman in seat 2C. With a discarded magazine on her lap, she was very carefully peering at her neighbours watch, her head tilted painfully to the left and her brow furrowed. She sighed heavily and sat back in her seat, her blue eyes roving over the backs of seats before they finally fell on a man to the left of her.

_He's probably the only other person awake on this plane..well.. except the pilot.. heh.. _His brown hair was slicked back, leaving his face open for scrutiny. His face was that of a young man, with a square-set jaw, and dark eyes. He was staring at a gift-wrapped package in his hand, his eyes glazed, only looking away to take a drag on his cigarette. _That sweater is horrific.._

Her trail of thought was interupted by a flight attendant handing her a pillow.

"Thanks," she offered, but the flight attendant ignored her and continued on down the isle._ Stupid, ignorant, skirt-to-short bimbo.._ She snuggled down into her seat, avoiding the encroaching elbow of her inflight neighbour, and drifted into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

_It's cold, really freakin' cold.. I can't breathe, why can't I breathe? Oh shit.._

Water was crushing down on her, completely surrounding her, and was slowly leeching life from her. Her arms and legs felt like blocks of stone. _I'm going to die.. _A propeller from the plane whirred past her, almost cleaving her head off. Adrenaline burst into her bloodstream helping her to move her heavy limbs and duck around the incoming danger. _No, No, No.. I refuse to die here! Water is NOT going to get the best of me, I still have way too much to do with my life! _With a burst of energy she broke the surface of the water and grabbed hold of the nearest piece of debris she could find. Her breathing came out ragged, and she coughed up a phlegmy-sea-water mixture. _Are you serious? How the hell did that fit anywhere in my body, never mind my lungs!_

The sea was aflame all around her, large parts of the plane she had been on not minutes ago were slowly sinking into the abyss, and all she could hear was the roaring of the fire and the wind.

"..Help.." she managed to choke out, her voice sounding hoarse and weak. _I really don't want to die here.._ The next thing she knew was that there was a stong hand gripping her arm and she was being dragged backwards towards an opening in the flames. She didn't struggle, _..heck, this could even be a rescue attempt.. _and the adrenaline that helped her to fight her way to the surface was now slowly ebbing away. _Seriously though, where is there to go in the middle of the Atlantic? Probably safer to stay by the crash and await a rescue team right?_

The stranger that rescued her dragged her onto the solid structure, and stood back to catch his breath. Her face was pressed against a smooth, hard surface, and she noticed that something was digging into her ribs.

"Ow.."

"Hey.. hey are you ok?" It was a male voice, definitely American, deep and gravelly, struggling for breath. The girl nodded and pushed herself onto her hands and knees while wiping her hair out of her eyes. _What are these? Stairs? There are stairs out in the middle of the Atlantic ocean? Maybe I did die.._ "The plane went down.. I don't know what happened, one minute I'm sleeping and the next I'm completely under water. I heard you call out and swam to you.. are you sure your ok?"

_How can he ask me that? The aeroplane just crashed into the ocean, and for all I know, the two of us could be the only survivors! How the hell is he ok with all of this? _Despite her inner ranting, she calmly nodded again and moved to look at him. _God, that sweater is hideous.. wait! _There was some blood on his chin, and a nasty looking gash to go with it. His previously slicked back hair was plastered to his forehead, and his brown eyes were bloodshot from the salt water. The _hideous_ sweater looked heavy, it had absorbed a lot of sea water and was hanging off him. He ran his hands through his hair to move it off his forehead, and revealed tattoo's on his wrists. _Chains? That's pretty cool.. This guy is pretty cute.. no,no! This isn't the time.. my brain must be water logged or something.. _

"Where.. where are we? What are we sat on?" The girl managed to struggle out. Her rescuer's face softened and his expression turned to one of relief, probably at the prospect of the only other survivor being atleast partially aware of what was going on.

"Looks like a lighthouse.." he replied .

_A lighthouse? In the middle of the Atlantic? _Her eyes ran over his face to check for any hint of a joke, then travelled up the stairs that they were perched on.

"It _is _a fucking lighthouse.. no way.." She tried to struggle to her feet, but her legs gave way and she once again found her face against the smooth concrete stairs.

"Here.." The man stretched his hand towards her, as he got to his feet. The girl grabbed his hand and was slowly pulled to her feet. "My name's Jack Wynand.." he told her, offering his hand again. She hesitantly took it. I_t's soft, totally not what I was expecting.._ They began to shake hands but her face scrunched up and she pulled her hand away, grabbing her shoulder in the process.

"Goddamn my shoulder hurts.." she winced. Her rescuer smiled, _kind of_, his face looking expectant. "Oh! I'm Lacey.. Lacey Summers."

**-x-**

**It was much easier writing it this way, definitely easier slipping descriptions in. I left Lacey's inner monologues in, because I liked giving an insight to her thoughts, so it's 3rd person, but still mostly Lacey's perspective.**

**I'd really appreciate any constructive criticism anyone can offer :]**

**Much love.**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! I want to give a big thanks to Demondog666 and Archon's Voice for the wonderful support they have given me! Sorry for the delay and all that jazz, there's going to be a wedding in the family! (Woot! :] )**

**-x-**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything in this story, except Jack's personality, his dialogues, Lacey, and the story line.**

**-x-**

**Chapter Two.**

**-x-**

The two survivors stood watching the tail end of the aeroplane sink below the surface of the Atlantic ocean, Lacey rubbing her shoulder and Jack idly running his left hand through his hair. They had been stood like this for 5 minutes before Jack finally sighed.

"I don't think there's anyone else.. I think we're the only ones.." His voice sounded resigned, and he brought both of his hands to his face. "We need to head inside.. If we stay out here any longer we're going to end up frozen.." At his words, Lacey side glanced at him. _Oh shit, his lips are so blue.._ She hadn't been feeling the cold until now, being numb with shock, but now she was aware of how much she was shivering.

_We really need to get inside this lighthouse.. _"Maybe.. maybe there'll be something inside we can call for help on.."Now that she had been brought out of her staring competition with the ocean, she took in her surroundings properly. The stairs they were stood on were slick and darkened with sea water, and along the wall, that prevents people from falling into the sea presumably, there were several lamps lighting the way to the door. Lacey and Jack turned away from the sea and slowly ascended the stairs, being careful not to slip on the sea-slick brick stairs.

As they reached the top of the stairs they noticed two things. The first was that one of the massive doors of the lighthouse was ajar, and the second was that inside the lighthouse was completely pitch black. The only light inside was the light streaming in from the open door, cast upon them by the ghostly full moon.

"Ahem.. Ladies first?" Jack's voice was laced with a smirk, but looking at his face Lacey could tell that he was just as nervous as she was. _Why the hell am I nervous? So it's a little dark inside… I didn't actually expect it to be full of light, and warmth, and people did I? It's in the middle of the ocean for peat's sake.. _Lacey pulled her jacket tighter to her body and peered warily through the less-than-welcoming ten foot metal door. _That didn't help much.. I'm soaking wet.._

"Oh.. erm.. Sure!" Lacey replied, her voice and face filled with fake enthusiasm. She hesitated for a moment, before taking a few timid steps into the open door, Jack close behind. The relief from the wind was immediate, but the consuming darkness made Lacey feel less than confident that this was a safe place to be.

They both took a few more steps into the seemingly abandoned lighthouse, trying as best they could to stick to the light of the moon falling through the doorway.

"Erm… Hello? Is anybody here?" Jack's baritone echoed and arrived back at them without even a whisper of a reply. That was until…

"What the hell? Next time you're gonna go shouting your mouth off, warn me! You almost gave me a goddamn heart attack!" She was facing him now, her arms had abandoned her attempt at warmth and were now waving madly around her head. "I thought it was some crazed hermit come to pillage the remainders of the plane crash!"

Jack eyed her for a moment, completely taken aback by her sudden outburst. But then his mouth broke into a grin and he began laughing. It was a good natured laugh, and boy was it contagious. It only took another few seconds for Lacey to join in. Now that they were a little more relaxed, Lacey took the opportunity to really look at Jack. He had to be at least six foot, maybe a little taller. He looked to be built like a sportsman, broad. _I bet that's all muscle… Shut up Lacey!_ But this light hearted moment didn't last long.

It was Jack who noticed it first. The moonlight, shrinking away from them as they stood giggling at one another. He didn't quite understand it until he turned to face the door, just in time to see it gather speed with the intent to seal them in the darkness. He bolted in the direction of the door, realising too late that he wouldn't make it in time to stop it from closing. By now, Lacey had ceased laughing and was watching with widened eyes at Jack running for the door. But then all was quiet, and the two survivors were separated in the darkness.

"Jack.."

"Lacey, just stay where you are. I'll make my way over to you…"

_Killed by a psycho in a lighthouse… fun times… really… _She should have been terrified, but she wasn't. Lacey closed her eyes and focused on the sound of Jack's slowly approaching footsteps. _1... 2... 3... he's close now… 7... 8... 9... _And then she felt his hands on her shoulders. She breathed out a sigh of relief and let herself relax a little under his touch. But the feeling of relief was short lived. Lacey found herself being suddenly spun around, and she was now facing in the opposite direction with Jack still in front of her. _I think I'm facing in the opposite direction… little to go off in this darkness… _Jack's arms closed behind her, and Lacey found herself being embraced by him.

"Gah! Jack, what are you..?

"If there is somebody in the lighthouse, then at least you'll get the upper hand on them if they get me first…" _He sounds so sure… so damn stubborn… He doesn't even know me! Well… at least chivalry isn't dead.. _Lacey's arms had begun to circle Jack's waist, but never fully got there as she stood frozen in shock at what she could see.

Somewhere in the middle of Lacey's inner rant at herself, a number of wall mounted lamps had flickered into life above them, and the room that they stood in was bathed in a sickly yellow light.

"…Jack…" Lacey managed to whimper out. He leant back a little to look her in the face, and saw that her eyes were fixed on something behind them, her mouth hanging open a little. Instincts took over, and he turned, putting himself between whatever Lacey was staring at, and Lacey herself, only to stare agape at the thing himself..

The two survivors found themselves staring up at a large bronze statue. The statue was hanging bust of a man protruding out of the lighthouse wall, holding a large red banner between it's immense hands. It seemed to be staring down a large hole in the centre of the room, though the hole had walls around it, and so neither Jack nor Lacey could see into it from this angle. The statue wore a grimace on it's face, and the banner looked as if it had begun to fade. Written across the banner in large gold lettering were the words…

"No gods or kings. Only man." Lacey read aloud, peeping her head out from her place behind Jack. "Sounds a bit fruit-loopy to me," she said in the hopes of lightening the situation a little, tilting her head to face Jack's, only to find him scowling in deep concentration at the statue. The misty look to his eyes that Lacey had observed on the aeroplane had returned, and she took an uncertain step around him, moving closer to the walls that surrounded the hole in the centre of the room. _Probably best to just leave him to it… hey… is that music I can hear?_

Now that the lights were on and the jaunty music was playing, Lacey's confidence seeped back into her, and she found herself striding over to the wall that separated her from the hole. She wasn't quite tall enough to peer over the top, but she found a plaque standing against said wall. _In what country is there a place for people like me..? _Her thoughts were interrupted by Jack leaning over her shoulder to peer at the plaque she was just reading.

"Hey! You can see over the wall, huh? What's down there?" she asked a little excitedly. "Can you see any equipment? Can you see anything at all?"

Jack looked over the wall and down into the darkness, his eyes slightly narrowed. "There's something… I'm not sure… It looks…" He moved away from the wall and quickly scanned the room, before moving off towards the base of the statue.

"Jack… hey! Where are you…? Ugh!" Lacey exclaimed as she hurried to keep up with him. They descended two miniature flights of stairs, lights flickering to life around them as they did so, before coming to a room shaped like a dome. The room had a hole in it's ceiling, _so this has to be what's at the bottom… _Lacey's hurried gait slowed to a walk as her eyes took in the obscure… thing… that sat in a pool of water in the centre of the room. The same obscure thing that Jack had just disappeared into.

It looked a little bit like a miniature submarine, but it didn't. One thing Lacey did know was that this was the source of the music. Jack was stood inside, a radio in his hands, twisting the knob this way and that, shaking it occasionally, before putting it back in its holder and sighing. He sat down on one of the red cushioned benches within the sub, and held his head in his hands.

"The damn radio doesn't work… Shit! I thought… GODDAMMIT!" He roared as Lacey entered the sub. She was startled by his outburst, but she sat down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe we just need to turn the power on? I mean, the holder it's in must be some sort of charger right? So if the sub has no power, then the radio won't get charged…" She paused as Jack looked at her incredulously. "Maybe it'll heat this place up a little as well… but saying that, if the sub has no power then how is the music.."

At this, Jack stood up fast, causing the sub to rock a little. He stepped towards a large lever at the back of the sub, and wrapped his hand around it.

"Jack… I, erm… I don't think that's…" But she was too late.

Jack had already pulled the lever, and the large bronze door of the sub swung shut.

**-x-**

**Weeee! So yeah, still not a very long chapter, but I really don't want to rush them getting into Rapture. I want to pad their personalities out a little more.**

**I hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to critique and give me and feedback and ideas, they are very welcome :]**

**Much love.**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the wait :[**

**GO AND WATCH THE BIOSHOCK INFINITE TRAILER NOWWW!**

**I want to give a big thanks to EagleWatch and Archon's Voice for all the help and advice you have given me. :] I also want to shout out to Minimalist Redox, go read their first chapter, it's cool beans.**

**This one's for you guyyyys.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**-x-**

**Chapter Three.**

**-x-**

Lacey's heart jumped into her throat as she watched the door swing shut. She hurried to stand, but the strange bronze sphere shuddered into life and she was thrown to the floor as it began to descend. Jack had released the lever and was now scrambling to help Lacey off the wet grating that was the sub's floor. A light flickered on outside of the sub, and the two survivors froze on their knees, staring out of the large front window that was set into the door.

"We're… we're going.." Lacey's breathing had become heavy and she was gripping Jack's left arm painfully. Outside of the window, the two could see that they were completely submerged in water, and were slowly descending deeper into the ocean.

"Lace… Lacey calm down. It's a sub, they're made to go underwater." He paused to place his hand reassuringly on her head. "Just calm down. Take some nice deep breaths… this thing could be taking us to people, to help…" Taking the hand that was gripping his arm, Jack stood up and helped Lacey back onto the bench.

"Sorry… I've never been too good in small spaces." She offered him a small smile, took a deep breath and began wringing her hands together.

Now that Lacey had relaxed a little more and had released her death grip on his arm, Jack found himself studying her. Her hair was a mess of drying chestnut tangles that fell around her shoulders with her fringe hastily pushed to one side. She was small, really small, she couldn't be much taller than 5 foot 2, and that worried him a little. _How old is this kid anyway? _

Lacey had questions too. Now that she had time to think, she was really beginning to wonder about the weird moment that Jack had back in the lighthouse with the statue. She side glanced at him, and found that he was staring straight at her. Blue eyes met brown and her brows furrowed a little. She opened her mouth to talk, but was interrupted by the strangest turn of events.

A projector screen had risen out of the sphere's floor by the door, and had completely covered the only window. The main lights had dimmed, but one had remained on and was casting its glow onto the screen. Lacey and Jack threw each other questioning looks, before looking back to the screen as music had started playing.

On the screen was the image of a man and a woman, the woman casually holding a cigarette, and the man lighting it for her. _But… no, that's not right…_ Lacey cast Jack another sideward's glace. _He's lighting it with his finger…_

"Fire at your fingertips… Incinerate… Plasmids by Ryan Industries…" Jack read aloud. His face held a sceptical look, a half smile playing at his lips. But his eyes were unfocused again, and Lacey found herself feeling less than comfortable with the whole situation. _Trapped in a sphere with a loony… fantastic…_

Their eyes locked once again, confused glances crossing between them, before their attention was drawn once again to the screen. The image had changed to a man, sitting and looking straight towards them. _It's the statue man!_ Lacey was about to turn to Jack, but the music had been replaced with a voice, a booming voice that commanded attention with each word.

"I am Andrew Ryan, and I'm here to ask you a question."

The image changed to the picture of what looked like a farmer wiping his brow. "Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?"

The image changed then to a picture of the same man being chased away from the white house by a giant eagle. "No, says the man in Washington, it belongs to the poor." Another image change, this time to the farmer cowering from a giant hand protruding from the sky. "No, says the man in the Vatican, it belongs to God."

The image changed again, to the farmer running away from a giant hammer and sickle. "No, says the man in Moscow, it belongs to everyone."

The man reappeared on the screen. "I rejected those answers, instead I chose something different, I chose the impossible, I chose… Rapture."

As the last word was spoken, the screen dropped away from the window.

What Lacey saw took her breath away. She sat, just staring out of the lone window, at the glowing blue metropolis that was passing around them.

"It's a city… It's a city, Jack! There'll be people, and fresh clothes, and help! I take back everything bad I said about the lighthouse, and the creepy statue, and, well, everything!" A grin had taken over Lacey's face, and she couldn't hold back her giddy giggles. Jack breathed out in relief and let his eyes roam over the utopia.

The man was still talking in the background, but the pair were now so enthralled with the city, that they both sat with smiles plastered on their faces, waiting to come to dock.

As they passed under a bridge, Lacey spotted something. She stood up and walked closer to the window to get a better look.

"Hey Jack… there are people! Look! There's somebody welding… Woah… Jack it's a whale! Right there!" She wouldn't admit it, but Lacey was feeling more that a little giddy. The prospect of rescue after diving into the unknown had flooded her system with relief. She was proud that she had refrained from jumping up and down. Jack had joined her by the window, and they both stood in awe, watching neon signs, skyscrapers, _Can you call them skyscrapers under the ocean? I should ask someone, _and fish swim by.

The sphere lurched around a corner, and entered what looked like a docking station. Neon words welcomed the sphere into the station.

"All good things… of this earth… flow… into the city… Oo, Somebody should probably get that Y checked out." Jack's voice startled Lacey a little after he was so quiet for so much of the journey, but she was glad that he hadn't shut down.

_Well.. At least we're safe now…_

**-x-**

**I'm so sorry that it's so short even though I took so long to post it up. I'm also really sorry if it sucks eggs… My brain just isn't working, its all clogged up…**

**Thanks again to everyone that added it to Story Watch and Favourites and all that jazz, I really appreciate it.**

**Much love.  
****xx**


End file.
